Lies
by soniitk
Summary: We lied to one who lied the most. He, who finally spoke the true, when death was coming for him.


___Characters are by Eiichiro Oda_

_Warning: My English is not the best, so if you can't stand errors then don't read it. _

* * *

_"On a small island._

_We peered at something from far away._

_Curiosity is never wise._

_Cries of despair._

_Came after it._

_With horror and pain._

_The small island is filled._

_Seeing what lay in the sand._

_It was our friend._

_Looking in disbelief._

_We quickly run to him to help in some way._

_Help, that was already beyond our hands and dreams._

_Chopper tried, really tried, to stop the bleeding._

_But he kept on coughing, kept on agonizing. _

_We all tried to help him in any way._

_But we were unable to do anything at all..._

_Refusing to let him die,_

_Especially Luffy._

_The living nightmare that he finally tried to accept._

_Another scar appeared now in his heart._

_Crushing another of his dreams._

_He remained standing frozen in front of him._

_Shockness, terror, guilt._

_Never leaving his eyes._

_Shading his eyes with his hat._

_He took some steps forwards._

_Until he was at his side._

_Nami already laid his head on her lap._

_Everyone was beside him._

_Staring at him._

_Too stunned to even speak._

_Too bad this is the one time we pay so much attention to him._

_The one thing he always wanted._

_The one thing he tried so hard to accomplish with every lie he ever told._

_Funny, now that his finally telling the true._

_Is the one time we put so much attention on him._

_Was this our punishment?_

_We ask ourselves._

_._

_._

_We continue to refuse what was happening in front of us._

_We even tried to lie to him._

_Telling him that he will be okay._

_That he will get through this, as he always does._

_But words were not sufficient this time._

_And yet we continue to deny it._

_Still refusing._

_And saying otherwise._

_Something we don't tend to do, as he was the one who did._

_But deep inside we already knew the outcome._

_Of this new tragedy._

_._

_._

_He began saying that he was fine with dying…_

_Not to worry._

_That he was happy to be able to reunite with Merry and his mom again.._

_That it was okay._

_But still._

_We continue to reject this new event to be the reality. _

_Even when the scar was way too deep._

_We continue to refuse our believe._

_And instead we gave space to the lies._

_To somehow cover the true._

_Even when we already knew the outturn of this._

_And even so, _

_We continue to lie to him._

_Him, the one who always told lies._

_Him, who refused to lie in the end,_

_We lied to one who lied the most._

_He, who finally spoke the true,_

_when death was coming for him._

_He kept on saying that it was fine._

_That he did not do this to see this new image of us._

_That he was sorry to not be there when our dreams were finally fulfilled._

_And when whispering his last words._

_Did not fear, when he knew he was about to die._

_He did not shed a tear._

_Did not lie, to feel relieve._

_Instead he spoke the true._

_And said his last goodbye._

_And still,_

_We keep on lying_

_And we did until he closed his eyes for the last time._

_And smile._

_And with that same smile…he died._

_He stopped talking, stop trembling._

_His heart stopped beating..._

_Only then, everything went silent._

_Everything around us went numb._

_None of us wanted to confirm what just happened._

_As if we were dumb, we refuse to talk, or even think of it._

_Unable to remove our eyes from his now dead body._

_We were only able to do this when our Captain burst into tears._

_Just then, and only then, we finally spoke the true._

_It was as if we needed him to accept it._

_Like we needed his order to go off steam._

_Along with him, we finally permit us to mourn._

_Just then, we finally cry and tremble._

_Cries of pain._

_Screaming in agony._

_Cursing the world._

_Cursing this shitty destiny._

_Cursing ourselves._

_We were useless when he needed us the most._

_Unable to do anything else than lying when we suppose to let him know how much we care of him._

_Or even say our goodbyes.._

_._

_._

_._

_He died as the brave warrior he always wanted to be._

_But if this was the way for him to "accomplish it"_

_Then we wish for him to never be brave_

_We wanted him to be scare and run away,_

_And made up another of his many lies._

_Something that on any other normal day _

_It would have been completely ignored._

_But today,_

_ this would not be the case at all._

_Oh, how we wish he was still the scary Usopp we always knew._

_If that would mean he could stay forever with us._

_But now a "forever" was no longer possible anymore._

_Even if we wished a million times._

_But we know,_

_We know he would never run away if it meant to save those he long for._

_Even if it meant to give up on his life._

_Giving up his dream to go back to his village and tell his many stories_

_To kaya and the rest._

_But he gave up on that dream._

_Due to them._

_We felt like nothing._

_Like failures,_

_Empty._

_Because we were._

_But even if we knew it was foolish to make an impossible wish._

_They said it anyway._

_As if somehow it could become possible if they did._

_Just like in the stories he always told._

_How something so impossible like to wish for something so surreal._

_It would somehow become true could to this world. _

_Bringing it to life._

_Even if our throats were already dried long ago._

_We kept on screaming._

_Wishing for this silly dream to become real._

_After all, there's no harm to wish, right?_

_Even if it's something impossible since the beginning._

_But still…he never came back._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We understood too late._

_That the someone we trying so hard to lie to._

_The someone we were lying to._

_It wasn't him._

_It was to ourselves._

_It was us, who could not bear the thought of him gone._

_It was us, who could not bear not hearing another one of his lies._

_It was us, who could not bear the thought of him without us anymore._

_It was us, who could not bear to accept that there will be no more stories from him._

_It was us, who could not bear a life without his laughter or the stupid things he always did._

_It was us, who could not bear a life of adventure without him."_

* * *

Wooo I finally finish my 3-Versions-Stories. I'm so glad..Though i don't really like how this one turn out. I think it was better on my head..

The first one it's title is "Memories"

The second is "One Last Time Together"

The third one is this one.

"_Even when the scar was way too deep."_

I meant Usopp's scar. It was as same as Ace's..but bigger.

_"Just like in the stories he always told._

_How something so impossible like to wish for something so surreal._

_It would somehow become true could to this world._

_Bringing it to life."_

This is a theory of mine. Though i think most people think the same. [I think] Sogeking Island actually exist. And this will be the only one lie/first that the Mugiwaras believe to be one of his many lies to become true.

_"To kaya and the rest."_

_I actually forgot the names of the "Usopp Pirates" so i just "rest". And i got too lazy to seach for them._

This is a small paragraph I decided to remove from the story.

_"And he knew this._

_As a liar, he could see through a lie._

_(as the liar he was)_

_And that was the reason of his last smile."_

So in this paragraph I took off, what I meant to say is that he was happy, because they were lying not because of the same reason as he always did (well kind of- since they were trying to denied this turn of destiny) but because they wanted him to stay longer with them..

Another thing I took off is that Usopp was going to say something like this:

_"I'm sorry Luffy,..minna.. but something inside me..something inside of me always was burning inside..it was killing me [you know]?..and it didn't matter how much I tried to erased it..it always came back..on a dream, when we were cheering, when we were laughing…it hurt..it hurt so bad..that…[…] since that day… I always wanted to make up something for it..i guess this is how I can finally feel relieve..i can finally breath free…too bad it won't be long..but I'm okay with it..if this how I can finally erased this mistake from my mind..then I accept this as my punishment…no.. this was the only way..Goodbye minna and..and arigato for inviting someone as worthless as me to be in your crew..arigato…"_

_Yep, he's talking about the time in Water7. _

Oh yeah one last thing. This is not a poem, though it looks that way (not really since it doesn't even rhyme) I just like to write this way. It's easier.

_Arigato for reading until the end!. ^^_


End file.
